jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Fen Do
"Do come back when the weight of your silver is slowing you down! Always happy to help". :–Fen Do :"You can find him in the center of town. It's hard to miss his shop front. Just look for the dodgy deals". :–Old Ming Fen Do was a resident of Two Rivers and the only merchant in the town. He rarely carried wares due to lack of trade, on which he blamed the ghosts and bandits for causing problems for trade caravans all over the Empire. He was often pestered by the Player with questions and confessed that he found Gao the Lesser's attitude tiring. In Stock When Fen Do's stock arrived via caravan runner, he carried five different type of gems. His flawed gems were priced at 200 silver and his inferior gems were priced at 150 silver. *Flawed Monk Gem *Flawed Scholar Gem *Inferior Charm Gem *Inferior Intimidation Gem *Inferior Intuition Gem Thriving on Strife :"The only shame is that their ship sunk. Think what we could have done with their plunder. Ahh well, that's another opportunity lost". :–Fen Do, speaking about the bandit attack Like other merchants, Fen Do wished for strife to boost prices and bring customers. After the bandit attack, Fen Do was surprised that more villagers didn't come to him to buy supplies and began to suspect that stability may be underrated. While Fen Do realized that wishing for strife could be bad luck, as it could happen to him, he was still annoyed at how stable Master Li kept the town. Fen Do also found Master Li's selectivity in choosing students frustrating, as this kept a lot of people from coming to the town. Morals Helping the Injured :"Oh yes, I had heard that someone was injured and immediately saw the opportunity to make vast sums of... no, to make a difference, that's it". :–Fen Do, speaking about Kia Min Fen Do provided ingredients for medicinal poultices and mixed them himself. The two herbs he carried were red silk grass and bearded Tongue grass. When the Player went to Fen Do to purchase a poultice on behalf of Kia Min, Fen Do recommended using bearded tongue grass which was cheaper and easier to find. He warned the Player that using bearded tongue grass would not heal the wound, only deaden the pain, and that Kia Min would still have to take it easy for a time. :"Surely you're not going to charge full price for a humanitarian cause?" :"Business has been slow! What am I supposed to do? Starve?" :–Player and Fen Do If the Player purchased the red silk grass, Fen Do could be convinced to lower his price by ten silver. He knew that his reputation might be damaged if word got around that Fen Do charged full price for a medicine. Mourning the Dead :"That's just not right, killing off one of my customers". :"Your only concern is that you've lost a potential customer?" :"Of course not! I know there's more at stake! Someone will have to pay for the memorial, for flowers and.... Er, yes, I see what you mean. Very sad." :–Fen Do and the Player, speaking about the death of Student Si Pat After Gao the Lesser kidnapped Dawn Star and killed Si Pat, the player passed by Fen Do's shop. Fen Do had watched Gao leave, but hadn't known that Gao committed murder or that he kidnapped another student. Fate Fen Do was presumed to have died in the attack on Two Rivers by Gao the Greater's flyers and the Lotus Assassins. When the Player passed by Fen Do's shop the merchant's body was not present, leaving the whereabouts of Fen Do's death unknown. Trivia *Voiced by Jeff Doucette Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category:Two Rivers Category:Merchants Category:NPCs